Round One
by theWolfiestWolfAlive
Summary: Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, One Piece, Bleach, Trigun, Black Cat, Itsuwaribito, Naruto, and Sgt. Frog battle it out in the ultimate tournament


**TOURNAMENT OF MAIN CHARACTERS**

**THE TOUNAMENT RULES**

You must fight your opponent until one of you either forfeits, or can no longer fight.

Killing you opponent is strictly prohibited and will result in immediate disqualification.

The requirement for you to fight at your fullest will be provided when necessary. However your weakness will be present as well.

You will not be able to leave the arena until the match is over, and none of your abilities will work until the fight starts.

The winner of the match will be healed where they may watch current and previous matches until they are sent on to the next round.

The looser will be sent to a waiting room where they may also watch current and previous fights with other losers.

Fighting will not be allowed in the waiting room.

"Wait? What? Where am I? A tournament?" Edward Elric was rather confused by this strange message.

It was written in glowing letters on the ground, and they were the only thing visible. Everything else was pitch black.

"! My arm is gone again! Is this the portal? At least I have automail…"

He hesitated, and then he clapped his hands together and tried to transmute the ground. Nothing happened. "Well, that was the price I had to pay…"

"Whaaat? A tournament? What kind of tournament!? I'm not that great a fighter! What do I do?! Natsu? Gray? Erza? Anyone?! Please help me…" Lucy Heartfilia was having a bit of a panic attack. She felt her belt "Oh! Thank god! My keys! Activate! Gate of the Lion- Loke!"

… "AAUG! Why isn't it working!"

The letters on the ground vanished and a world materialized around them.

It was a city square with a small clock tower in the middle. It was raining and the cobble stone streets and alleyways were flooded with at least a foot of water.

"What the? East city! But why is it flooded!?" Ed was astonished.

"Aug! Don't hurt me!" Lucy shielded herself from Ed.

"Who are you? Did **YOU** flood the city!?" Ed wasn't happy.

Lucy made a little squealy noise. "No! It wasn't me! All of a sudden I was in this black place with rules about a tournament, and now I'm here!"

Ed considered this. "I believe you, and I don't know about you but I'm not going to fight someone just because some glowing words told me…"

He was cut off by a loud beeping from above.

They both looked up in time to see a huge number three in the sky. It quickly shrank to be replaced by a two with another beep. Then one-beep.

The word "**FIGHT!**" appeared with a blast from a horn.

Lucy squealed again.

"Like I was saying; I'm not going to fight you." Ed repeated. He was starting to get annoyed with the squealing.

"Oh! Thank you! I won't fight you either!" Lucy was relieved.

"Follow me. I know the way out of here." Ed started down an alleyway.

"EEP! Wait for me!" She splashed after him.

"You still haven't told me who you are." Noted Ed, as he sloshed onward with his hands in the pockets of his long red coat.

Ed noticed what he was wearing. "Huh, haven't worn this in a while." He said to himself.

Lucy got a little ticked off. "You haven't exactly told me who you are either! And how come you know where we are and I don't?"

"I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe you've heard of me? And this is East City. I used to spend a lot of time here."

"I'm Lucy. I've heard of alchemy, but I don't use that kind of magic, and I've never heard of East City, or the Fullmetal Alchemist." Lucy told him.

Ed got even more confused. "Magic? Alchemy is a Science! East City is in the country of Amestris. Just where are you from?"

Now Lucy was confused. "I'm from Magnolia and, I'm a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild, Maybe **YOU'VE** heard of the **GUILD**? And where is Amestris? It must be pretty small if I've never heard of it."

Ed was almost beyond words. "What?... Amestris is…" He was cut off again. This time because he walked into something.

"Ouch! What the?" He rubbed his nose.

There was nothing there. They had stopped in the middle of another alleyway.

Ed put his hand up, and it ran into something that was solid, but invisible. "What?! Huh?!" Ed had never not seen such a thing.

Lucy felt the invisible thing. "A barrier!"

Ed didn't understand. "A 'what' now?" He could see that the alleyway that continued past this 'barrier' looked perfectly normal.

He punched it hard. The air rippled out and up towards the sky and down into the ground.

"I don't think we'll be able to just break it." Lucy said sadly.

Ed decided to try anyways. He clapped his hands together and they made a promising ringing sound. He pressed them to the barrier, but nothing happened

" #$%&*!" Ed cursed.

Lucy frowned. "The words said that we couldn't leave the arena until the fight is over."

"East City an Arena? What kind of twisted #$%&* would come up with something like this?

They stood there. "I'm sorry, but we can't just stay here forever. Let's go back to the clock tower for a fair start." Ed suggested. Lucy sadly agreed.

They got back to the tower.

They hadn't passed a single person to or from the barrier.

"Not that I know how you fight…" Said Edward, "But it's okay if we tear this place up. Its Fake."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "What? How do you know?!"

Ed chuckled in a way only Ed could. "Well first of all, East City shouldn't be able to just flood like this, and second, if you look through any windows, the buildings are all empty. Apart from that though, this place specifically is pretty #$%& accurate. See that railing, and that step?"

He pointed to a ledge with a metal railing that looked like it had been broken and repaired some time ago.

The step by the clock tower looked like it had a chunk torn out of it that was later replaced with cement.

"This won't be the first time that a fight I've been in started here, but the part of the city that the majority of my last fight look place in is entirely underwater."

Ed had half expected her to squeal again, but instead she smirked. "Then I guess I better not go easy on you." She said determinedly. Though her legs were shaking, but that might be because it was cold and they were both totally soaked.

They were at a bit of a stand still. Ed started, "So when…" But he was cut off once again.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP HONK!**


End file.
